kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Colossus
The Ice Colossus, misspelled as "Ice Colussus" in the Japanese release, is a creature who can be found exclusively as a boss in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Physical Appearance The Ice Colossus is a massive, emaciated, humanoid being that is, true to its name, composed entirely of ice. It has fairly long arms that end in clawed, four-fingered hands. Its icy ribcage is always visible, and its upper back is lined by tall spikes. Its head is rather small in comparison to the rest of its body. Its blocky mouth is filled with sharp teeth, its eyes are small and barely visible. It has a spiky crest decorating the back of its head and cheeks. Its upper legs are very thin, while its thicker lower legs are frozen to the ground, forcing the Ice Colossus to constantly break and regenerate them to walk. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep After Hades challenges Aqua to a fight, he reveals his trump card: the Ice Colossus. Hades claims that the rules state that fights do not have to be just one-on-one, and that she can pick someone to assist her as well. Zack volunteers to help but Aqua says she can handle it. She fights Hades and the Ice Colossus two-on-one, and emerges victorious. After the battle, Hades remarks that the fake was not good enough, revealing the Ice Colossus to be an inferior copy of the actual Ice Titan. Strategy The Ice Colossus is a much easier opponent than the Ice Titan. It mainly assists Hades by bombarding Aqua with ice shards which do little damage on their own, but together can defeat Aqua easily if her HP is low. Unlike in ''Kingdom Hearts, the ice shards cannot be deflected back towards the Ice Colossus. It also attacks by punching the ground and creating a shockwave and also can breathe ice breath. Simply dodge its attacks and attack the Ice Colossus's legs until it falls over, stunned. Be careful though, for it creates shockwaves when it stomps that can damage the player. Then, it is simply a matter of attacking Hades while dodging his fire attacks. Rematches at the Mirage Arena A Time To Chill The Ice Colossus returns as an optional boss in the A Time To Chill round of the Mirage Arena, fought after several waves of Unversed and Zack and Hades have been defeated. The fight will flow similarly to the fight fought in the Olympus Coliseum, albeit the only change is the boss's greatly increased HP and Hades no longer fights with it. Villains' Vendetta The Ice Colossus makes a last stand in the Villains' Vendetta round. The same strategies utilized in past battles can be used to defeat it this time. The player should make sure that their character is at a relatively high level, having his or her most powerful abilities equipped. This will not only ensure that maximum damage is dealt to boss, but also that the player's character takes as little damage as possible. As always, remember Terra, Aqua, and Ventus's different fighting styles, make full use of Command Styles and the like, and be sure to heal if necessary. Stats & Abilities Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Final Mix